Fight or Flight
by L0VEx3
Summary: Bella is kidnapped and this is her story. Her life before, during, and after. AH, contains dark themes. Thank you for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Stephenie Meyer does. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**—**

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

Tutoring Jessica is literally the worst part of my day. Jessica hates school and doesn't even want to try to learn Algebra II, she just texts during class and doesn't listen to my suggestions when I am tutoring her.

"Jessica, can we please text Mike later? I wanna go home sometime tonight."

"But Bella! Algebra sucks! Even Mr. Uley doesn't care anymore. He just like to look at you when we are in here."

"Oh my gosh Jess!" I whisper, "please be a little quieter so he doesn't hear you!"

Mr. Uley is still in the room, we have to have someone keep an eye on all of us tutors. Even if it is only a half an hour we still need supervision. I guess it makes sense we are only in tenth grade. If I were Mr. Uley I would be sick of being here it's already five o'clock, we've been trying to finish this page for two hours now.

"Do you understand how to do the problem now?" I'm hoping she does because I still want to go to the art room to get my things and my brother, Emmett, is picking me up at 5:30.

"Yes you have to do parentheses first, then you can multiply to solve for x." Jessica says as she's texting and smacking her gum.

"Okay! I think we can be done for this session," I tell her, "Mr. Uley we are done!" I call out.

Mr. Uley comes over to where we are sitting in the classroom, putting is hand on my lower back. I scoot forward; I hate how Mr. Uley is always touching me. I don't believe it is professional; I am almost tempted to tell the Principle.

"Okay girls! Thank you Isabella for helping Jessica today, tomorrow we will continue with what other questions she has." Mr. Uley says as he collects our papers. I hate how he insists on calling me Isabella; he refuses to call me Bella but, calls Jessica, Jess.

"I am going to head to out then, thank you Mr. Uley for staying late with us. Bye Bel-"

"Wait Jess, I'll walk out with you, bye Mr. Uley" I say as I run after Jessica. I do not want to be left alone with him today; he has been especially touchy today. Tomorrow I think I will tell the Principle.

"Jeez Jess why did you wanna get out of there so bad?" I asked.

"Oh! Mike is here to pick me up now that's why I need to go, so I'll see you tomorrow, thank you again Bella!" She calls out running down the hallway.

I understand wanting to get out of this building, eight hours in this school is awful. Plus doing the tutoring for two hours after was torture! I wanna quickly go to the art room, Mr. Witherdale should already be out of the room. Painting is my favorite thing to do. I quickly look at my phone to see what time it is. Oh man I have a missed text from Emmett.

**Emmett**: Will b late got stuck in practice

Great, now I'm not going to be home until later. Since I'm only 15 I don't have a license to drive home so I have to wait for Emmett to get done with practice to pick me up. I walk into the art room to pick up my painting. I want to work on it tonight, so I can work on other things. Mr. Witherdale isn't here; I know where everything is so I don't have to talk to anyone else.

I walk out of the class room with my painting. I guess I'll just wait outside; there is a little gazebo that I like to sit in, and then I'll sketch. I put my headphones in and start walking outside. Whack! All of a sudden I just see black and feel pain….

**—**

**AN 2: So here is the start of my first fic! I hoped you enjoy it, leave me feedback below! I have the story outlined so I'll try to update every week but you never know life sure does get hectic! **

**xoxo L0VEx3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN 1: I do not own Stephenie Meyer does. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**—**

**Chapter One**

**(Before the kidnapping)**

**BPOV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I slammed the alarm clock to turn it off, sighing I get out of bed. I am not a morning person but hate being late, I still have to make sure my older brother, Emmett, will get up in time. I quickly look at my phone to see if I have any texts from my best friend, Alice. None, she is probably still sleeping.

I hop into the shower, gotta start the day clean! As I am showering I start thinking about my painting, Mr. Witherdale, the art teacher, wanted us to paint an emotion and I don't know what emotion I want to paint. I was thinking about doing sad but I think that will be too easy. I am not depressed or anything but I do love the color blue. I have to remember to text Alice and see what emotion she was going to do.

I quickly run back into my room when I get out of the shower to get ready. I'm not an overly dressy person but I do have some style. I quickly put on a pair of skinny jeans and a blue blouse. Like I stated earlier, blue is my favorite color. After I get done with that I decide to straighten my hair and put on some makeup. I can't wear a lot or my dad will freak out. He is the Police Chief so gotta keep it natural. I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and clear lipgloss. After that is done I run downstairs to make sure Emmett is up.

"Hi dad!" I say, "is Emmett up yet?"

"Yep, he sure is Bells, he is doing is morning exercises now" my dad says as he's drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper.

My brother plays football for our school, Forks High. He is almost two years older than me, I am fifteen and in tenth grade, while he is seventeen and in eleventh grade. His girlfriend Rosalie is the same age and in the same grade as Emmett. While Alice is sixteen along with her twin brother Edward. Alice is dating Rosalie's younger brother Jasper is sixteen but in the same grade as Rosalie they are ten months apart. And no Edward and I aren't dating. I'm not really in the dating scene yet. My dad has always told me focus on school that way I can make sure I can get into a good college.

"Hi Emmy bear" I say to Emmett as he walks into the house. "How were your exercises?"

"Good Bells" he says as he sits down at the table with dad and I "did my mile run and some weight training, gotta be able to block the dudes!"

"Ugh Emmett I hate it when you talk like that" I grumble as I eat my breakfast.

"I have to agree with your sister there Em" dad says behind his paper.

"Awh guys don't cramp my style" he whines.

I just roll my eyes and turn to dad "what shift are you working today?" I ask.

"I'm only working until six today" he says.

There isn't a police chief in Port Angeles yet so, he has been covering both locations and I am starting to worry about him. We don't have mom anymore so dad is all we have. Mom died when we are younger. She had breast cancer. And I am worried that dad is stretching himself too thin. He is barely home anymore.

"OKAY! I'm ready to head out Bells, are you ready?" Emmett exclaims. Moving to get his keys to his Jeep. Which is his pride and joy. He has been saving up since he was thirteen to get one.

"Jeez yes I am just let me grab my bag and phone" I yell as I run up the stairs. When Emmett is ready to leave I have to hurry he hates me dragging.

"BYE DAD I LOVE YOU" we both yell, our tradition, well, when dad is home.

**—**

"Alice!" I yell when I see her, ditching Emmett who is moving to hang out with Rosalie, his girlfriend. "Girl have you been avoiding my texts?"

"No, Mr. Grumpy pants over their wanted to be here early since he didn't get to finish his homework last night" she tells me. Referring to her twin brother Edward.

"Oh, did he go out again?" These past couple of months Edward has been going out with Tanya a girl in our grade.

"Yes" she says as she rolls her eyes "I hate having to rush around in the morning, I totally forgot to bring my design book."

Alice loves designing clothes, she has this huge design book that she takes around with her so she can quickly sketch in it when she has an idea. I don't blame her though. If I didn't have my sketch book I would be lost too.

As I look around the parking lot I see Edward there, he is staring at me so I give him a quick wave. Edward and I haven't been close in a very long time. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I use to be thick as thieves and now we just tolerate each other. As soon as we got into high school we just fell in different crowds. Edward hangs out with the popular kids. While, Alice and I hang out with the art kids and Mr. Witherdale.

"Oh my gosh Alice I forgot to tell you about Mr. Uley yesterday" I say to her.

"He totally has gotten more touchy feely with me" I whisper. I don't want Emmett over hearing because he will take it way out of proportion.

"Jeez Bella, maybe we should tell the principle, Mr. Hale." she whispers back. Mr. Hale is Jasper and Rosalie's dad, Peter.

"No way!" I whisper yell. "I do not want that going around that I am a snitch, my life would be ruined!"

"Well… Bella if it gets any worse I think we should tell" Alice states.

"Okay, okay if it gets wors-

BRIING!

The bell rings for first period.

"Alice, I'll see you at lunch okay and we can talk more then!" I yell running to my first class.

**—**

Thank god it's lunch time I am starving! My morning always goes so fast because I have my easy classes. English, History, Biology, and a study hall. I quickly pick up a sandwich, an orange, and a water. Then move over to our table. At our table we have Alice, Jasper (who stays for Alice) Angela, Ben, and Jacob. Angela and Ben are dating and they both are in our art class. Jacob eats with us because we've been friends since we were in diapers, he isn't in our art class.

"Hey guys" I say as I am sitting down. I sit between Alice and Jacob, across from Jasper, Angela, and Ben.

"Hey Bella" they echo.

"I was just telling them how Mr. Uley got to a new level of touchy feely with you" Alice says.

"Alice! You weren't suppose to say anything" I yell "Especially because Jasper is here" I whisper in her ear.

"Bella, you shouldn't have to put up with that, teachers aren't suppose to touch their students inappropriately" Jake says.

"Yeah Bella, if you want I can tell my dad, I mean it is his job to know this stuff. You shouldn't really have to worry about this" Jasper says understandably.

"Guys I think I may just be overreacting, no one else in my class doesn't say anything why should I?" Yeah but he doesn't touch them like he touches you, I think to myself.

"Let's just change the subject" I say, "Ang and Ben have you guys chose an emotion to paint about?"

"Bella!" Alice says, "You shouldn't brush this off you don't want this going too far."

"Alice, it won't he is a teacher, he isn't going to do anything bad" I say rolling my eyes. "You guys worry way too much about me. Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean anything!"

I am the youngest of our whole group, plus our family. Even Jake is a month older than me.

"We are just worried about you" Jasper says, "It isn't right for a teacher to put their hands on you. You should really tell my dad or at least put an anonymous complaint in."

"Like I said to Alice, if it gets any worse I will tell a teacher" I say. "Okay everyone?"

"Okay" they all echo back.

BRIING!

The bell rings again, lunch is over now the long part of my day is going to start. Sigh.

**—**

**AN 2: I'll leave it off there. Just a quick chapter since it is the holiday weekend. I'm going to continue to write so maybe another chapter early next week? I just wanted to get this one out there since I just posted the prologue on Sunday. Funny enough I wasn't even sure if I was going to be able to write this one. My charger broke and I was sure my laptop was broken (not the charger). Good think it wasn't! :') Let me know what you think I have it somewhat laid out but I can change a few things.**

**xoxo L0VEx3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Stephenie Meyer does. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**—**

**Chapter Two**

**(Before the kidnapping)**

**BPOV**

After lunch I have art, which is my favorite class out of all of them. Alice and I walk into art, she is still trying to get me to tell Mr. Hale about Mr. Uley.

"Bella we are just worried about you, he shouldn't be allowed to touch you that way" Alice says.

"Alice, I already told you that if it gets worse I will tell Mr. Hale. Now please I don't want people to over hear you, you know how gossip is in this small town" I explain to her.

She rolls her eyes at me and we go to sit down, waving to the art teacher Mr. Witherdale. I open up my sketchbook and flip through the different emotions I've been sketching.

"Okay everyone take your seats" Mr. Witherdale says. "One by one I want you guys to come up and tell me your ideas for the emotion painting. Table one first!"

We are table three so I have a little bit of time to redo some of my emotion drawings. Flipping through them I think my lonely one needs more work. This makes me think that I should do that emotion. Since my drawing isn't that good I can perfect it and then my painting will be amaz-

"TABLE THREE" Mr. Witherdale yells.

Whoops, lost sketching and in my trail of thoughts. Alice walks in front of me as we go to Mr. Witherdale's desk.

"Alice let's see what you have" Mr. Witherdale says.

Alice goes to show him her emotion she plans on painting. She is doing joy; it fits well as she is always happy. Mr. Witherdale gives her some feedback and then she is done; now it is my turn.

"Bella, let's see what you have. You never disappoint me" Mr. Witherdale says smiling and goes to grab for my sketchbook.

"So, I've sketched sad, happy, angry, and finally lonely. I think I am going to do lonely because it isn't my prettiest sketch so I want to feel a little challenged on it" I say.

"Wonderful idea Bella" Mr. Witherdale says. "You never disappoint with your art, Bella. It always so beautiful I would love to just see into your mind when you are doing your art."

"Thank you Mr. Witherdale" I say, blushing.

I go to sit back down at my table. Once I get there I sit down and start to fix my lonely sketch. Once I fix my sketch I start to lay down the primer for my painting.

BRIING!

I'm not ready to leave art, unfortunately I have to. I'm going to pick up my painting after classes today so I can work on it at home. I love painting. Now it's time for gym. As I go to tell Alice goodbye she stops me before I leave the table and grabs my arm.

"Bella please be careful with Mr. Uley it makes me really worried," she says.

"Okay Alice for the last time I will" I roll my eyes. "I have to go to gym so I'll see you later."

Gym is boring; we don't do anything really today. We have a free day so I just finish my lonely sketch. Once gym is over I have Algebra II with Mr. Uley. I wait until the bell is almost ready to ring before I go to my seat because I don't want to be alone with Mr. Uley. Alice is right, today I am going to tell Mr. Hale about Mr. Uley.

As he walks into the room he makes eye contact with me. I quickly look away. I don't want him to look at me. As I look away I make eye contact with Edward. Why is he staring at me? I wonder, before I have more time to wonder Mr. Uley starts the lecture. Algebra II is my last class of the day. Once this is done I can go home.

BRIING!

Finally, class is over. I start hurrying to pack up my stuff. As I'm almost ready to walk from my desk Mr. Uley calls me over to where he is talking with Jessica.

"Isabella!" he yells.

"Yes Mr. Uley" I say walking over to him, unfortunately.

"Jessica, needs help with her homework so do you mind helping her before you go home, you guys can do it in my room and if you need help I am here" Mr. Uley explains.

I can't say no since I am a tutor so it is my responsibility.

"Okay I will, just let me text my brother and have him pick me up" I tell Mr. Uley.

As I go to text Emmett I can feel someone watching me again. I look up and Edward is looking at me through the window. I mouth what to him and he just shakes his head and walks away. I don't know what is going on with him lately but it is getting annoying.

**—****-**

Tutoring Jessica is literally the worst part of my day. Jessica hates school and doesn't even want to try to learn Algebra II, she just texts during class and doesn't listen to my suggestions when I am tutoring her.

"Jessica, can we please text Mike later? I wanna go home sometime tonight."

"But Bella! Algebra sucks! Even Mr. Uley doesn't care anymore. He just like to look at you when we are in here."

"Oh my gosh Jess!" I whisper, "please be a little quieter so he doesn't hear you!"

Mr. Uley is still in the room, we have to have someone keep an eye on all of us tutors. Even if it is only a half an hour we still need supervision. I guess it makes sense we are only in tenth grade. If I were Mr. Uley I would be sick of being here it's already five o'clock, we've been trying to finish this page for two hours now.

"Do you understand how to do the problem now?" I'm hoping she does because I still want to go to the art room to get my things and my brother, Emmett, is picking me up at 5:30.

"Yes you have to do parentheses first, then you can multiply to solve for x." Jessica says, as she's texting and smacking her gum.

"Okay! I think we can be done for this session," I tell her, "Mr. Uley we are done!" I call out.

Mr. Uley comes over to where we are sitting in the classroom, putting is hand on my lower back. I scoot forward; I hate how Mr. Uley is always touching me. I don't believe it is professional; I am almost tempted to tell the Principle.

"Okay girls! Thank you Isabella for helping Jessica today, tomorrow we will continue with what other questions she has." Mr. Uley says as he collects our papers. I hate how he insists on calling me Isabella; he refuses to call me Bella but, calls Jessica, Jess.

"I am going to head to out then, thank you Mr. Uley for staying late with us. Bye Bel-"

"Wait Jess, I'll walk out with you, bye Mr. Uley" I say as I run after Jessica. I do not want to be left alone with him today; he has been especially touchy today. Tomorrow I think I will tell the Principle.

"Jeez Jess why did you wanna get out of their so bad?" I asked.

"Oh! Mike is here to pick me up now that's why I need to go, so I'll see you tomorrow, thank you again Bella!" She calls out running down the hallway.

I understand wanting to get out of this building, eight hours in this school is awful. Plus doing the tutoring for two hours after was torture! I wanna quickly go to the art room, Mr. Witherdale should already be out of the room. Painting is my favorite thing to do. I quickly look at my phone to see what time it is. Oh man I have a missed text from Emmett.

**Emmett**: Will b late got stuck in practice

Great, now I'm not going to be home until later. Since I'm only 15 I don't have a license to drive home so I have to wait for Emmett to get done with practice to pick me up. I walk into the art room to pick up my painting. I want to work on it tonight, so I can work on other things. Mr. Witherdale isn't here; I know where everything is so I don't have to talk to anyone else.

I walk out of the classroom with my painting. I guess I'll just wait outside; there is a little gazebo that I like to sit in, and then I'll sketch. I put my headphones in and start walking outside. Whack! All of a sudden I just see black and feel pain….

**—**

**AN2: So here we are! at the prologue! I hope you guys enjoyed the read! Let me know what you think I enjoy reading your comments. Thank you so much for your time!**

**xoxo L0VEx3**


End file.
